1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of sharing a produced stacked with another electronic device, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones diversify, the terminals become multimedia players having multiple functions for capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games and receiving broadcasting programs.
Terminals can be categorized as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals. Conventional terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable.